Too Late
by AngelOfChaos12
Summary: When Voldemort attacked he didn't kill Lily and James as they were out and when he met his downfall they mistook Damien Potter as the BWL when it was in fact his older twin, Harry/Hadrian and he will take Hogwarts and his 'family' by storm and by the time the 'light' realize their mistake it will be too late. WBWL, abusive potters, Geinus!Harry, Slytherin!Harry,
1. Chapter 1

**hi, I've been thinking about posting this for awhile, however, the tragic death of Alan Rickman (RIP) kinda propmted me to do it.**

 **so in houner of the man who brought my favourite charater to life, here's chapter one.**

* * *

Chapter 1

In the middle on the English countryside near London there is a beautiful Manor. You probably couldn't see this manor because the people who live there have the ability to make things invisible but if you could see it then you would see a traditional manor surrounded by lush gardens and green forests, now, forgetting the thing about invisibility, nothing seems out of the ordinary, does it? Well, let's take a closer look.

Inside the house was decorated just a richly as the outside, indication how rich the owners where. Speaking of the owners, this house was owned by James Potter and was occupied by himself, his wife, Lily Potter and their 3 year old son Damien Potter. So they were a rich family living in the countryside, still nothing out of the ordinary, so let's take an even closer look.

First look at the kitchen, where dishes were washing themselves before fly in to the correct places in the cupboard, so something weird was definitely going on there. Next let's have a look at Damien's room, which was just how you'd expect a 3-year-old-room to be…except for the mini broom sticks that were flying all over the place but we're not done yet. If you took a walk down the hall at the back of the house you would see painting upon painting of past Potters but that wasn't the strange think, the strange thing was that the pictures were moving and talk. So how do we explain all of these things? No, this manor is not made in the future where they have the technology to do this so how does it work? Well the answer is magic.

Yes, magic. Do you still thing this is just an ordinary house now?

Now, I want you to forget everything just read because I'm about to tell you something even weirder. Down in the large basement, which was once a dungeon and still had cells, was a small storage cupboard and in the cupboard was a boy.

He had a petit oval shaped face which complimented his button nose, His hair was a silky jet black which contrasted his ivory skin. His eyes, however, well they were another thing entirely, they were a sparking bottle green at the moment but they tended to vary from a turquoise all the way to a jade depending on his mood but what was really startling about his eyes was that they seemed to look into your very soul.

This boy was Hadrian Potter, son of James and Lily and Damien's twin, but what was he doing here? In a tiny cupboard? Well, that's a very long story.

It all began on October 31st 1980 when Damien and Hadrian were only 5 years old. During this time there was a war going on between the light and the dark, the order of the phoenix against Voldemort and his death eaters.

One month earlier a prophecy was made that stated

" _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies..._ "

"the dark lord" was unmistakably Voldemort and both Hadrian and Damien fit the role of the "chosen one", so their parents, James and Lily, decided to go in to hiding in order to keep their sons safe, however, …they were betrayed by an old school friend called Peter Pettigrew.

That night on Halloween Voldemort came to their old house when Lily and James where out. He smashed the door before heading to the nursery where their babysitter was cradling the two 1-year-olds in her arms.

She begged him and his followers not to harm them, to kill her instead, and he gave her, her wish, well, half of it. He killed her with a killing curse to the chest, she died still holding the babies.

Voldemort looked down on the children contemplating who he was going to kill first. Slowly he pointed his wand at Hadrian, thinking "you were born first so you can die first" before bellowing "avada kadavera"

However, the curse failed. At first it did what it was supposed to it hurtled towards Hadrian but it didn't quite reach him. It was like Hadrian had a force field around him, a reflecting force field, for the spell rebounded hitting the entire room including Voldemort and his followers, killing them all instantly.

When the smoke subsided the room was in ruins, and in the chaos Damien cut his chest on a large piece of debris making a large V shape. Hadrian also supported a scar but it wasn't made by any debris, it was made from the killing curse.

A few minutes later and the elder Potters returned, sensing there was something wrong, to find their house in ruins.

They raced in to the nursery, fearing for their sons, but what they found shocked them. There sons were perfectly healthy, bar the marks they booth carried.

Startled and confused the parents picked up a child each before fire calling Albus Dumbledore, their friend and mentor, as well as their friends Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

"What happened?" they asked Dumbledore when he got there.

At first the headmaster didn't reply he just scanned the room before walking over to the twins and checking them over.

He stared long and hard at Damien's "v" shaped mark before saying "it seems like Damien has defeated the dark lord"

Celebrations raged on for days, weeks even, everyone was so glad that the dark lord had been destroyed. Within a day everyone one knew the name Damien Potter, however, on one knew that it wasn't Damien that defeated the dark lord but his older brother.

Unfortunately, from that day one the Potter shunned their oldest child in favour of the supposed boy-who-lived and they wouldn't realize their mistake for a very long time but by then it will be too late.

* * *

 **so there you have it chapter one, hope you enjoyed it**

 **RIP Alan Rickman, you will ALWAYS be in my heart**


	2. Chapter 2

_**hi everyone i finally finish chapter 2**_

 _ **though to be honest i didn't think that many people would like**_

 _ **thank you to the people that reviewed, fovourited and followed**_

 _ **warning: this chapter contains child abuse (nothing graphic)**_

 _ **so without furthur or do here chapter 2**_

 _ **(hey that rhyme, lol)**_

* * *

Chapter 2

"Boy, get your lazy ass up" James Potter screamed at his eldest as he unlocked the store room before going back upstairs.

Hadrian quickly woke up fearing what his father would do if he didn't get breakfast done in time. His slipped his oversized shoes on before rushing upstairs.

Though the elves could make breakfast James had always insisted that Hadrian do it order to "earn his keep" and to be honest he didn't mind that particular chore, he actually enjoyed cooking, but what he didn't enjoy was what usually came after.

As soon as he was in the kitchen Hadrian began cooking, the only reason he could reach the cooker was because it was made for elves. Once it was done he quickly carried the plates into the dining room and put them on the, already set, table before anyone even got there.

After that rushed back to the kitchen to tidy up hoping that his family like their breakfast.

About a minute later and the rest of the Potter family walked into and started eating.

"Daddy, my eggs are too runny" Damien whined and from inside the kitchen Hadrian froze.

"Its ok son you can have, mine" James said, masking his anger.

The rest of the meal went off without a hitch but Hadrian knew it didn't matter, he'd already screwed up.

After diner Lily and Damien went to the living room, James, however, went back to the dungeon.

When James got to the basement/dungeon he swung open the door to the storage room where Hadrian was huddled up in the corner before screaming "HOW DARE YOU GIVE DAMIEN HALF COOKED EGGS, YOU COULD GIVEN HIM SAMANELA POISONING"

James kicked his son hard 4 times before grabbing him and throwing him on the floor. Hadrian moaned in pain before James kicked him in the gut once again.

The 5-year-old didn't remember when the physical abuse started, not that he saw it as abuse, but for as long as he can remember when ever he'd do something wrong he'd get severely punished.

When James was done with his "punishment" Hadrian was completely covered in blood except for his face. James wasn't stupid, far from it, he was very careful about where he left marks and avoided leaving scars, as he knew what people would say.

James picked Hadrian by the neck, almost strangling him, before throwing him back in the cupboard.

Hadrian curled himself into a ball wishing that he was anywhere but here.

\- (Time skip) -

The next day Hadrian woke up in agony as his body throbbed from the punishment he received the other day.

Just as Hadrian forced himself into an upright position the door to the cupboard swing open an in its place stood James Potter.

The man grabbed the boy before dragging him out of the dungeon and up the stairs.

Suddenly Hadrian realized that he was on the second floor but his realization didn't last long as he was abruptly dropped into a body of water, a bath.

"Wash, then get changed and hurry up about it" James said before shutting the door to the bathroom.

The warm water was like a godsend to Hadrian's wounds as he sat still in the water, however, he knew that if he didn't hurry up he was going to be in far more pain.

Hadrian only took about two minutes washing before shakily stepping out of the bath and walking to where James had set out some clothes for him.

The clothes in question were very expensive and cost about 50 galleons for a set like this. Hadrian, however, hated wearing it.

The robe itself was black with bright gold trims and a flash gold lining. The shirt was also bright red and Hadrian hated it, it screamed "look at me" which wasn't how Hadrian wanted people to see he plus he hated the colour red.

Once he was dress in his robes walked down stairs to where Lily was fussing over Damien trying to get robes looking perfect.

Hadrian and Damien, though being twins, looked nothing like each other. Whereas Hadrian had straight black hair, Damien had messy red hair that if where any brighter it would be the same shade as his robes. Their eyes were different as well, Damien got his hazel eyes from his father while Hadrian go his green eyes from his mother, though his were significantly brighter.

Hadrian was snapped out of his thoughts by James saying "we are going to diagon alley to get some new clothes and you are going follow us around and not make a sound, got it?" James said standing dangerously close to Hadrian.

"Yes sir" Hadrian timidly.

"Good" James said before turning to Lily and saying "ready to go?"

"Yes" Lily replied before they all walked over to the fireplace.

"Daddy?" Damien said.

"Yes" James answered.

"Why does that freak have to come?" the 5-year-old asked/whined.

"He just dose, ok, but don't worry he won't get our way" James promised.

"Okaaay" Damien said finally.

"Why don't you mother go through first?" James suggested and they did so, Lily shouting 'diagon alley' as she did so.

As soon as Lily and Damien disappeared Hadrian found himself pined up against the fire place by James.

"Just remember if you do anything wrong, anything at all, then you'll seriously regret it, get the idea?" James threatened.

Hadrian nodded his head frantically as James shoved him into the fire place before flooing them to diagon alley.

It was only April so diagon wasn't as busy as it could be, however, it was the weekend so it was still pretty busy.

Hadrian looked over as saw Damien being fawned over by the local and seemed to be relishing it, Hadrian, on the other hand hate attention and did his best to shrink away from the crowd.

"Sorry everybody I think that's enough now we've got shopping to do" James said and the crowd slowly disappeared.

The family then went to straight to Gladrags Wizardwear where the shop owner immediately recognised them and went to serve them regardless of everyone else in the queue.

"How can I help you today?" she asked.

"My son needs soon new clothes" Lily said gesturing to Damien.

"I'll right then, step on to the stool and I'll take your measurements" the woman said kindly.

"But mum, it boring" Damien whined.

"I know, sweetheart" Lily said "how about this you stand still so the nice lady can take your measurements and we'll go for ice cream later, ok?"

"okaaaay" Damien said stepping up onto the stool.

Hadrian, meanwhile, was sit quietly on one of the seats next to James wait patiently for Damien's measurement to be taken.

About five minutes later and all the measurements had been taken and the family exited the shop with Damien moaning about how boring it was.

"Mum you said we could get ice cream" Damien reminded her.

"Of course sweetheart" Lily said before they walked over to the nearest ice cream store.

As soon as the man behind the counter recognised them he immediately said "free ice cream for the youngsters"

Damien smile and instantly stated what ice cream he wanted as Hadrian kept his head down.

"And what would you like?" the shop keeper asked.

"Me?" Hadrian asked just making sure he heard him right.

"Of course" the man said back.

Hadrian looked around quickly making sure that none of his family were around as he knew that if they found him with ice cream he would be severely punish but the ice cream looked so good, he couldn't resister and it was free.

Hesitantly Hadrian peered down at the ice cream flavours before saying "I'll have one scoop on acid pop ice cream, please"

The man grimaced before saying "are you sure, they're extremely sour?"

"I'm sure" Hadrian said.

Once he got his ice cream he sat down in the corner of the room and started lick slowing.

Hadrian smiled as he thought back to the day he first tried acid pops. It was last Halloween and Damien had gone trick or treating, Hadrian wasn't allowed to go but when Damien came back he had lots of sweets and the first thing he did was separate the sweets he didn't like from the and among the ones he didn't like was lot of acid pops so much so that notice when Hadrian took a few.

Just Hadrian finished his ice cream James shouted "were leaving" to Damien who was play at the park over the road and thankfully Hadrian over heard him.

Hadrian followed his family back through the floo and into their large mansion before James promptly shoved him back into his closet in the dungeon. And such was the life of Hadrian Potter.

* * *

 ** _there you go hope you enjoyed it_**

 ** _there will probaby be a time skip next chapter so be warn_**

 ** _please review, favourite and follow_**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi peeps,  
**

 **I finally squeezed another chapter out of my brain**

 **i don't think some people realize how hard it is, lol**

 **BTW I probaby be updating more this week and next week because its easter brake.**

 **p.s**

* * *

Chapter 3

It had been one year since the ice cream incident and nothing had changed much in Hadrian's life except the fact that the beatings had gotten worse.

He still live in the tiny closet in the dungeon which was rapidly becoming too small for him, another thing that had changed, however, is that he now had more chores to do such as cleaning up and putting trash out and though it meant more work Hadrian was grateful to get out of his forever shrinking closet.

"BOY get up and follow me" James said as he unlocked the door.

Hadrian followed James all way up four flights of stairs until he was in a part of the house that he'd never seen before.

James stopped in the middle of the top floor before waving his wand at the ceiling and saying " _alohomora"_

Hadrian had to quickly move out of the way to avoid the stairs that were coming down from the ceiling leading to the attic.

"Well, go on then" James snapped gesturing to the attic.

Hesitantly Hadrian creeped upstairs followed by James until he reached the second to last step when James push him forward, causing him to fall over, before walking over him.

Hadrian scrambled to his feet just in time for James to say "your job today is to clean out the attic and who knows maybe if you get it done by today I'll give you a bigger room"

That was all the motivation Hadrian need so as soon as James left he immediately started cleaning.

Thankfully this part of the attic wasn't very big at most of it was occupied by house elves so cleaning it one day was possible…for a group of adults that is but for one 6-year-old boy? Well it was damn near impossible.

Hadrian decided to sort out all of the boxes into various piles by what was inside them before sorting the rest of the stuff like furniture and the like.

About an hour later and Hadrian was still at it but thankful the house elves manged to slip some was so he hadn't collapsed for thirst yet.

The attic now looked 10 times better, however, it was far from finished.

Hadrian casted away the box he'd finished sorting before grabbing another one. The small boy open the box and gasped at what was inside. There in the fragile cardboard box was lots of baby stuff, his baby stuff.

Hadrian shakily picked up the picture on the top of the pile and stared at it intensely. The picture was of himself, Damien and their parents just after their birth… and Lily and James? They were smiling.

Hadrian didn't realize he was crying until he saw tears drops on to the picture and then suddenly he was sobbing.

Why didn't they love him anymore? What did he do to deserve being beaten up every other day? What did he do wrong?

Once Hadrian stopped sobbing he slowly pick up one of the smaller boxes and opened it up. Hadrian looked down at the small clay foot, prints which were clearly labelled: Hadrian James Potter 31/07/1980, with bitter sweet smile.

Rummaged through the box a bit more before seeing case mark: my first toys. Uncertainly he unclipped the latch and peered into the boy where he saw mini toy brooms and action figures that had once been able to move.

Hadrian rummaged through the box some more before something caught his eye. It was a small toy chest, about the length of his palm, but the thing is, it didn't look like a toy.

The leather was real vintage leather and the metal was real silver if fact it didn't look like a toy all but more the chest of someone extremely rich, almost like it had been shrunk.

Hadrian stared at the chest in tensely just imagining it as a full sized chest and then suddenly in was.

Hadrian dropped the chest and jumped back as it started growing until it was much, much large. He then realized that it wasn't a chest but a very lavish trunk.

Hadrian snapped his head toward the exit to the attic where he heard footsteps approaching before whipping his head back to the, now full sized, chest and his box of baby stuff.

He knew that if James found out he'd done accidental magic he would be in deep trouble and the same probably went for being found with the box as well.

Quickly he shoved the box inside the trunk before wheeling it behind a pile of boxes just in time for James to come in and see him pick up another box and start sorting it out.

James took a long look around the room before walking over to Hadrian and saying "here" as he slammed a small plate of food on the floor and leaving.

Hadrian hungrily ate the food as his starved frame savoured every last bite.

Once he was finished the boy pulled the trunk back out of where he hid it, curious as to why it was in his toy box.

Hadrian slowly open trunk before peering in into it…to find it completely empty.

The 6-year-old frowned slightly, disappoint in the fact that the box was empty.

He checked the trunk over once more, determine to find something, anything that he had missed… and he did. On the outside of trunk was a small compartment and it this small compartment was an even smaller leaver.

Hadrian pull the leaver towards him makng the trunk snap shut, almost taking his fingers off, and when he opened the trunk again it was no longer empty but full of books.

Hadrian stared in wonder at all the books that most certainly weren't there a second ago before pulling the leaver once again and just like late time the trunk slammed shut.

Hadrian open the trunk once again to find, not books this time, but a set of stare cases leading down into the TARDIS like trunk.

Hesitantly the boy climbed into the trunk and walk down the stair, candles magically flickering on as he did so.

When Hadrian reached the end of found himself in a room that looked straight out of a medieval fairy-tale.

The wall were dark stone, the top half of them covered in intricate tapestries. Centred in the middle of the room was a large rectangular rug, then at the back of the room stood a mighty fire place with a strange coat of arms carved into the large oak slab above it.

The rest of the remaining wall space was covered in book shelves beside the five places that held the torches giving light to the room.

 _$who dares enter here?$_ said a voice coming from behind one of the door on the wall opposite the fire place.

 _$is anyone there?$_ Hadrian said unknowingly switching into a different language.

Slowly the door on the left had side creaked open and from it came a snake.

Said snake was absolutely giant, it was about 10 times as long as James Potter was tall and about twice as wide as him as well. The top half of the snake look suspiciously like a cobra with an emerald green hood. The belly of the snake was a metallic silver with the rest of its boy being black beside the green line going down its spin in diamond like shapes.

The snake towered about the young boy before exclaiming _$A speaker$._

* * *

 **well that was scary and despressing, :(** _  
_

 **hope you liked it :)**

 **if you've got any suggestions for future chapters tell me :)**

 **also this story will almost 100% be drarry**

 **but if you've got any other suggestions tell me but two conditions**

 **1)they have to either be/was in slythrin or be some who i think i could put in slythrin and**

 **2) no genderbend**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello to anyone who reads my fanfiction

This is going to be a serious note so be warned

Alot of people who follow my fanfic, especially my older ones, have been asking for went I'm going to be doing updates, so this is to address that.

The first thing I'm going to say, which might be controversial, is that the main reason for not updating my fics because I've lost interest in them.

That not to say I have lost intrest in the ideas themselves but rather i have lost interest in carrying them on from where they are now.

I started a large portion of my fanfics when I was 12-13, as such the ideas for them weren't very mature or well thought through. My writing style also wasn't well thought through as my knowledge of gramma was limited.

Now, also most 3 years down the line, I feel that my ideas, interests, knowledge and writing style have all matured and evolved and as such I feel disconect from the stories of a 12 year discovering this crazy new thing called "fanfiction"

That is the reason I am deleting the majority of my fanfics, or at least permanatly discontinuing them.

I have decide to continue most of my newer ones and rewrite 2 I see as old or have lost interest in.

If you are seeing this message then this fic might be discontinued.

If you want this to be one of the fics I rewrite then please head over to my account where I have a poll set up and the top two fics that get voted for will be rewriten.

Thank You for listening,

Yours Faithfully,

Angel


	5. Chapter 5

Congratulations!

Thanks to everyone that vote on this fic i will be continuing it expect a rebot within the next week or so.

thanks again for everyone who has supported this fic, your support has not gone unnoticed.


End file.
